Furthest Thing From My Mind
by headoverhook
Summary: Their marriage is supposed to benefit both their kingdoms - Emma is determined to fulfill her duty while Killian doesn't want to marry out of obligation. But when you meet your true love obligation is the furthest thing from your mind.


**This is my present for my Secret Santa person over on Tumblr. She asked for a Lieutenant Duckling story, though Killian is not a lieutenant in this little ficlet, but it's still set in the same 'mindset' as LD would be, and as a bonus Liam is alive and happy in this universe, too. (And happily teasing his little brother.) :-)**

* * *

"Why do I have to marry at all?" Killian knew he was whining, but he really didn't see the reason behind his father's request. "You're the oldest. You're married. And happily producing all the heirs the kingdom needs." Liam raised his eyebrows upon hearing Killian's description of his marriage and Killian huffed exasperatedly, "You know what I mean. And it isn't as if you were forced to marry Elsa. You love her."

"That I do," Liam replied, his eyes wandering towards his wife and his children playing on the other side of the lawn, and his brother's face softened as he watched his family, the love he felt for them written all over his face. Killian wanted the same, nothing less. As his brother turned back to him the smile still lingered on his face, and Liam's hand closed around his shoulder as he said insistently, "But as you might recall. I didn't when we first met. I didn't know her at all."

"True, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be the same with Emma and me, does it?"

"How about you give Emma a chance? You don't know her, Killian." He opened his mouth to protest, but Liam held up his hand to stop him from speaking. "Meeting her once when you were twelve doesn't count. Give her two weeks, Killian. Get to know her. And I promise you … if you don't like her I will convince father to cancel the wedding plans. I'll have your back, little brother."

"Younger brother," Killian grumbled before pulling his brother into an embrace. "Thank you, Liam."

He was still convinced that Emma wasn't the one, but spending two weeks with her wouldn't hurt, and he could trust Liam's promise. He wouldn't need to marry her if he didn't want to.

-/-

"You don't have to marry him, Emma."

Emma turned around to her mother with a soft smile on her face. "I know, mother. But this alliance would be good for our kingdom."

"We don't want you to marry out of obligation," her mother insisted, cupping Emma's face in her hands. "We want you to find the right man for you. We want you to marry out of love."

"Not everyone is lucky enough to find their true love," Emma tried to reason with her mother, knowing it'd be futile.

"But you're still so young," her mother said emphatically. "I know he is out there somewhere. You just have to give yourself time to find him."

"Well, maybe he is the one," Emma told her mother, leaning forward to press a kiss on her cheek before stepping around her. "I've only seen him once. When I was nine. So I can't rule him out until I've met him properly, can I?"

"You've always been so stubborn, Emma," her mother replied, shaking her head. But then she inhaled a deep breath and relented. "Fine. We'll visit Caderann so you can meet him. But promise me … if you don't fall in love with him you won't marry him."

"I promise, mother."

Emma was determined to go through with the marriage no matter what. Even if she had to fake being in love to soothe her mother's worries.

-/-

Killian tugged at the sleeves of his coat before taking one last look at his reflection. He'd donned his favorite outfit, wanting to impress Emma even if it might turn out that they didn't like each other. But he'd promised Liam he'd make an effort, going into this without any prejudices. And so he would.

A few minutes later he was standing beside his father, waiting for the doors of the hall to open. Shifting anxiously from one foot to the other, he tried to suppress the urge to yank at the collar of his shirt. He didn't want to show how nervous he actually was.

And then the door opened and their visitors entered and every coherent thought fled his brain the moment his eyes fell on the woman he was supposed to marry.

She was a beauty. There was no doubt about that. But what made his chest constrict with an onslaught of feelings was the twinkling in her eyes as she met his gaze for one brief moment, the curve of her lips as her mouth tilted up in a small smile before she sank into a deep curtsy.

"Prince Killian, it's a pleasure to meet you."

His throat was dry and he hoped his hands weren't shaking as he stepped forward and reached for her hand to help her stand. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess Emma."

-/-

Emma had convinced herself she would marry Killian no matter what would happen. But she didn't expect the impact he had on her right from the start. She met his gaze, and the intensity in his eyes shot tingles through her whole body.

She never believed in love at first sight, had always dismissed it with a laugh on her lips. But she couldn't deny that it had happened to her now. It was just something she saw in his eyes, something in the way he looked at her, something in the way he smiled at her. The moment his fingers closed around hers and his lips brushed over her skin she felt the jolt right down to her toes, and from the startled expression that traveled over his features when he righted himself he'd felt it, too.

Emma had seen the love her parents shared every day, she just didn't believe she could find that, too. But every minute she spent with Killian made her fall even harder for him. Picnics and long conversations. Shared laughter, stolen kisses, heated skin pressed against heated skin. And then finally, as he was hovering above her while she was lying on the picnic blanket, the proof of his arousal hard against her thigh, he said the words she was dying to hear from his lips, "I love you, Emma."

The rational part of her brain was telling her to take a step back, that falling in love couldn't happen so fast, but her heart was telling her another story. So she just smiled up at him, curled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her. "I love you, too."

-/-

The last day of their visit dawned and Emma didn't want to leave. Two weeks ago she had hoped she could at least tolerate her future husband, but now she was hopelessly in love and though Killian told her he loved her Emma still hoped for Killian to propose to her while she was here. She just didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to be with him. All the time. Every minute of her waking hours.

When he asked her out on a ride with a shy smile on his face her heart started to flutter in her chest and she had to concentrate very hard not to fall off her horse while her head was spinning with possibilities. Would he finally steal more than a kiss? Would he finally allow her to explore the hardness that always pressed against her when they were alone together? Would he ask her to marry him today?

Her hands were shaking when they stopped on a clearing, her legs were trembling and she wasn't sure if she could stand on her own as he helped her down from the horse. His hands lingered on her waist for a moment before he stepped back, and then he lowered himself on one knee and her breath hitched in her throat.

Killian reached inside the pocket of his coat and when he pulled his hand out again he held a shimmering ring in his fingers, his eyes full of love as he looked up at her. "Princess Emma, will you give me the honor and become my wife?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes, and her legs finally gave out. She dropped down on her knees in front of him, her fingers trembling as she lifted her hand to touch the ring. "Yes." A laughter bubbled out of her as her fingers touched the glimmering stone. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

-/-

If it had been up to him Killian would have married her a few days after Emma accepted his proposal, but of course that wasn't possible. He had to wait six months for this day. The day he would finally marry his love. His Emma.

And not one day too soon. After all, she'd managed to wear him down about a month ago, telling him it wouldn't matter if she got pregnant now because they'd be married soon. She'd sneaked into his room in the dead of night, giggling excitedly as she threw off her robe and climbed into bed with him. He'd still tried to talk her out of it even then, tried to ignore her nimble fingers that had already found their way to his straining erection, but he didn't stand a chance and sinking into her welcoming heat had felt like heaven.

They'd shared a bed numerous times since then, and he felt his cheeks and ears start to burn as he remembered all the things he'd done with Emma behind closed doors, all the things he shouldn't have done until she was his lawful wife. But he couldn't resist her, and tonight he didn't have to put up a fight any longer. Tonight was their wedding night, and he would take her over and over again until they were both sated and spent.

He let his gaze roam over the ballroom in search of his wife, finding her swirling around in the arms of her father, her eyes shining bright, and his heart swelled in his chest with all the love he felt for her.

"I told you, little brother."

He refrained from rolling his eyes as Liam stepped beside him, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as his brother swung an arm around his shoulders and looked at him with a satisfied glint in his eyes.

"Younger brother," Killian shot back, but he couldn't keep himself from grinning back at Liam. "And thank you, Liam. Again."

"You're welcome, Killian." His brother's arm fell from his shoulder, and he was pushed out on the dance floor. "Now go. Dance with your wife."

-/-

She was just too giddy, just too happy. She found her true love, and they were finally married.

She just couldn't wait a second longer.

Emma pulled him out of the ballroom and hurried down a few corridors until she hoped they were far enough away so that no one would stumble upon them. Not that she really cared. Pulling him into an alcove, she silenced his whispered concerns by pressing her mouth on his, her fingers already busy with opening his breeches before he could protest again, and then she didn't need to fight his doubts any longer. She felt him rise hard and long in her hand, his voice dropping to that husky tone that always made her so wet for him, and then his hands were under her dress, pushing it upwards and pressing her against the wall.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, felt his erection nudge her entrance and then he was finally in her, plunging into her with a deep thrust that rattled her whole body. They were finally able to make love as man and wife, and it was carnal and hot, and everything she imagined it would be when she came up with the plan a week ago.

He shifted against her and hit her even deeper, pushing all coherent thoughts out of her brain as he took her hard and fast against the wall. Another shift of his hips and he was hitting her clit every time he buried himself deep in her and she gasped against his neck, digging her nails into his shoulders. When her orgasm hit her she buried her face in his chest, moaning into his skin as he kept thrusting inside of her, chasing his own climax. Her walls were still fluttering around him when his hips slammed forward one last time, his moan penetrating the rushing of her blood in her ears. She felt him jerk against her as he spilled his release inside of her, and she tightened her legs around him, wishing they could stay like this a little while longer, with him buried deep inside of her. But duty called, they had to be back in the ballroom before anyone was missing them. She let out a frustrated sigh as he stepped back and pulled out of her, and the cocky smirk he was wearing while he was helping her get her clothes and hair back in order wasn't helping at all.

Her cheeks were probably still bright red from the exertion as he pulled her back into the ballroom, and a giggle tried to bubble up in her throat as she felt his semen slide down her thighs. Her mother's gaze found hers the moment they stepped into the room, and a knowing smile curved her mother's lips as her eyes took note of the wrinkled state of their clothes.

Emma almost let out the giggle then, but instead she pressed her heated face against Killian's shoulder and brushed her mouth over his neck, feeling his pulse sped up again under her lips and new lust reawakened in her as his fingers tightened around her waist.

"Take me to bed, Killian," she whispered so no one else could hear.

"You're a vixen," he rasped into her ear. "Here to destroy me."

"Not to destroy you. I only want to savor you," she replied, scraping her teeth over his skin. "Every single inch of you."

He growled deep in his throat, his eyes glowing with hardly suppressed lust when she looked up. So it didn't surprise her when she found herself being dragged up the stairs only minutes later, and she laughed out loud when she pounced off the mattress as he threw her on the bed. But the laughter died in her throat as he followed her suit, the intensity in his gaze awakening a whole lot of other feelings in her body.

Love and lust, and a happiness that made her heart ache in her chest.

"I love you so much," she whispered, lifting her hand to brush his hair back, relishing the silky feeling of his dark hair under her fingers.

"I love you more," he replied, his voice husky with need.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared up into his eyes, her chest so full of love for him that she feared her heart might burst. As he leaned down to skim his lips over hers she let out a soft sigh, and her hand slipped around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair as she held him close to kiss him back.

Despite her doubts that true love even existed, she found hers. And now that she found it, she would never let it go again.


End file.
